


Vuelve (Parte 4)

by Caileen



Series: Vuelve [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caileen/pseuds/Caileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton vuelve con buenas noticias .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelve (Parte 4)

CAPITULO 4

Como impulsado por un resorte Stiles se levanto de la cama con un salto tapándose la boca y alejándose lo más posible. Su mente saltaba de un pensamiento a otro sin detenerse mucho en cada uno “Esto no puede pasarme a mi” “Me estoy aprovechando de una persona inconsciente” “Derek no puede enterarse nunca”.  
Toda la habitación le daba vueltas, no se había sentido así de descentrado desde el asunto del Nogitsune. De pronto se sentó en el ajado sillón que había al otro lado de la habitación y respiró hondo hasta que se tranquilizo uno poco y tuvo valor para volver a mirar a Derek, por primera vez en todo el día se alegraba de que no se hubiera despertado y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco culpable.  
-Lo siento-murmuro- de verdad que lo siento, no sé cómo ha pasado, bueno, como sí sé como ha pasado, obviamente, pero no por qué. Creo que solo quería darte ánimos, o fuerzas o…. olvídalo, esto es una tontería.  
Se tumbo hacia atrás en el sillón, cerró los ojos y suspiró, se arrepentía de haber besado a Derek pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Nadie le había visto, nadie sabría nada, haría como si nada hubiera pasado y con suerte, si Derek no lo recordaba, podría quedar enterado en su mente y no hablar de ello nunca más.  
¿Y cómo sabría si Derek recordaba el beso? ”Probablemente porque me arrancara la cabeza en cuanto se despierte” pensó inmediatamente, obviamente la opción de preguntarle estaba descartada, de todos modos que iba a decirle “Por cierto Derek quería comentarte un detalle sin importancia, ¿recuerdas que mientras estabas inconsciente te besé?” Serían unas bonitas últimas palabras.  
Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, de la confusión, del miedo, de lo desacertado que parecía todo aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Se las había arreglado para pensar en todo menos en lo que había sentido al besar a Derek, y descubrió que aunque no sabía muy bien que le provocaba, en su interior no lo sentía como algo desagradable ni erróneo.

 

Decidió , después de echar otro vistazo a la cama , que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, debía mantener a Derek con vida hasta que llegara Deaton , cuando todo este desastre estuviera arreglado se detendría a reflexionar sobre el significado de todo aquello.  
Se levanto del sillón, se acercó lentamente a la cama y le toco la frente, parecía haber subido un poco de temperatura, ya no notaba la piel gélida y parecía haber recuperado algo de color.  
Más tranquilo al ver que parecía más estable regresó al sillón y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.  
-Stiles, despierta, ya estoy aquí.- oyó decir a Deaton  
Stiles dio un salto, sobresaltado y se incorporó, Scott y Lidia también estaban junto a la cama observando a Derek.  
\- Dios, me has asustado, debo haberme quedado dormido ¿Derek está bien?  
-Sí, tranquilo, está bien –contesto Deaton  
-¿Ya no está frio? Porque hace un rato estaba congelado ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mientras se levantaba del sillón frotándose los ojos, se acercaba también la cama y comprobaba que seguía allí. Tenía mucho mejor color  
\- Si, está casi a temperatura normal, tranquilo  
Stiles recordó la conversación telefónica que habían tenido unas horas antes.  
\- ¿Has encontrado algo que explique lo que ha pasado o como despertarle?  
Lydia y Scott se giraron también hacia Deaton, ellos también habían estado esperando por noticias.  
-Creo que sí, estoy casi seguro de que sé lo que le pasa, acompañadme, os lo explicaré.  
Todos le siguieron al salón y se sentaron expectantes mientras Deaton sacaba un libro de su maletín y lo colocaba en su regazo.  
-Veréis, he estado comentando el problema con gente que sabe de esto, “colegas “por así decirlo y todos coinciden en que el hechizo no salió mal, el problema no está en el hechizo, pero hay algo con lo que no contamos al realizarlo.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Scott impaciente  
-Derek. Dimos por sentado que la desaparición de las habilidades de Derek y la incapacidad de transformarse era debido a el hechizo al que había sido expuesto , pero puede que no fuera así , veréis, los hombres lobos obtienen sus poderes de la luna y de la naturaleza ,ambas cosas están determinadas por el cambio , la luna en sus diferentes fases y la naturaleza en relación al ciclo de la vida , ningún ser vivo se mantiene estático a lo largo de su vida sino que cambia , envejece y evoluciona ¿verdad?  
Todos asintieron intentando entender a dónde conducía esa explicación  
-Bien , pues al igual que la luna , los hombres lobo evolucionan a lo largo de la vida , la transformación de Derek hasta ahora y también la tuya Scott es solo una de esas evoluciones , el cambio puede variar a lo largo de la vida dando lugar a diferentes estadios de transformación, una especie de evolución.Pues bien, esta evolución se produce generalmente de forma escalonada, poco a poco los sentidos se vuelven más agudos, y el cuerpo se asemeja más al del lobo durante el cambio…  
-¡Alto ahí! -le interrumpió Scott levantándose del sofá - ¿quieres decir que con el tiempo nos vamos a convertir en unas bestias inhumanas?- Scott fruncía el ceño preocupado sin dar crédito a lo que oía , esperaba que Deaton les dijera como despertar a Derek , pero esta información le preocupaba casi en el mismo grado- ¿Por qué no nos lo has mencionado nunca antes?  
-Porque no es muy común – le contesto Deaton sin perder la calma- la mayoría de los hombres lobo pasan su vida transformándose igual que vosotros , pero en un porcentaje muy bajo el cambio se completa y son capaces de transformarse en un lobo por completo, no se sabe de qué depende , pero sospecho que en el caso de Derek tiene que ver con los cambios que sufrió su cuerpo con el hechizo de Kate , Derek estaba evolucionado, por eso perdió sus poderes durante un tiempo , su cuerpo se estaba reajustando y cuando hicimos el hechizo interrumpimos el proceso , ahora necesitamos reactivarlo.  
\- ¿Y tienes idea de cómo podemos hacer eso?- pregunto Stiles, observando el libro que Deaton sostenía  
\- Sí , creo que sí, o eso espero, aquí lo explica todo-Cogió el libro y comenzó a pasar páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba y lo coloco sobre la mesa. Stiles y Scott se inclinaron para mirarlo, había una especie de poema escrito en algún idioma extranjero y un diagrama que no entendían. De pronto oyeron hablar a Lydia con voz angustiada.  
-Por favor, decidme que no es otro hechizo en el que tengamos que volver a meternos en la cabeza de nadie.  
Deaton negó con la cabeza  
-No, es un ritual, yo lo llevare a cabo, solo necesito reunir los ingredientes  
-¿Qué necesitas? -pregunto Scott levantando la vista del libro para mirarle  
-Pues necesito algunas hierbas que tengo en mi casa , sal, 5 velas, salvia y un catalizador para hacer el hechizo.  
\- Creo que será fácil conseguir esas cosas pero ¿Qué es un catalizador?  
\- Este ritual está relacionado con la vida, necesitamos la sustancia que mas representa la vida para los seres vivos, sangre.  
-¿sangre? ¿Sangre humana?-Scott frunció el ceño en gesto de repugnancia  
Sí, sangre humana, lo cual quiere decir que no puede ser la tuya, ni la de Lydia o Kira.  
Todas las miradas confluyeron en Stiles.  
\- ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que odio ser el único de este grupo sin ninguna habilidad especial?  
-¿Cuánta necesitamos?-Pregunto Scott  
-No mucha, aproximadamente 5 centímetros cúbicos  
Todos le miraron con cara de no entender la cantidad que representaba, esperando una explicación más amplia.  
-Aproximadamente la cantidad de una jeringuilla- aclaro Lydia.

********  
Reunir los ingredientes les fue fácil, al fin y al cabo la mayoría eran objetos que podían encontrarse fácilmente en cualquier tienda , cuando Scott los depositó sobre la mesa del salón de Derek vio que Deaton también había traído un pequeño saco de arpillera que contenía alguna clase de mezcla de hierbas muy olorosas y un cuenco de barro de tamaño mediano con un mortero. También había dejado allí todo lo necesario para extraerle sangre a Stiles.  
-¿ya tenemos todo lo necesario? – Oyó a su espalda –creo que no queda nada más ¿verdad?  
-No Stiles, esta todo aquí, Deaton está en la habitación comprobando que Derek se encuentre suficientemente fuerte para hacer el ritual y en cuanto te saque sangre podrá empezar.  
Unos minutos después le vieron salir de la habitación, Stiles cogió la jeringuilla que había en la mesa y se la ofreció a Deaton .  
-Cuanto antes mejor.  
Deaton la aceptó, la abrió y le hizo sentarse.  
-No tardaré mucho, aprieta el puño y no te muevas.  
Cuando estuvo preparado clavo la aguja y extrajo la sangre con pericia, no era lo mismo que pinchar a un perro o un gato pero se defendía bastante bien y casi no le hizo daño.  
-Ya lo tenemos todo, vamos a la habitación, traed los ingredientes  
Cuando entraron vieron a Derek sobre la cama, Deaton le había destapado y quitado la camiseta, probablemente hubiera entrado en calor.  
Deaton se situó junto a una pequeña mesa auxiliar que previamente había colocado a los pies de la cama donde depositaron todos los objetos e ingredientes que habían recopilado y, estaba machacando las hierbas que había sacado del saquito, cuando consideró que ya estaban bien se acerco a la cama y deposito el cuenco junto a la cama, después encendió las velas y las coloco alrededor de la cama.  
Stiles observaba todos los preparativos apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio.  
-Seguro que todo sale bien –Scott se había colocado a su lado  
-Eso espero  
-Derek es fuerte y Deaton sabe lo que se hace, tenemos que confiar en él  
Stiles quería creerle, pensar que todo esto sería tan solo en otra historia pero una pequeña parte de él aun temía que no encontraran una solución.  
-¿tienes miedo Scott?- pregunto apenas en un susurro sin separar la vista de Derek, notaba un nudo en la garganta y le sudaban las manos.  
Su amigo se giro hacia él con cara de preocupación  
-Sí.  
Stiles dejo escapar un suspiro.  
-Yo también  
-Ya está listo – oyeron decir a Deton rompiendo la magia del momento- podemos comenzar 

Ambos se acercaron al druida, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama con el libro abierto. Del cuenco donde había colocado las hierbas salía una pequeña nube de humo especiado que inundaba el ambiente. Les tendió el libro para que lo sujetaran mientras se acercaba a Derek con el vial de la sangre de Stiles .Este temió por un segundo que fuera a dársela a beber y noto como algo se revolvía en su estomago pero se sorprendió al ver que sacaba un pequeño pincel del bolsillo y dibujaba signos con el sobre el pecho de Derek. Cuando termino regreso a la mesa  
-Es la hora.  
Respiro hondo y comenzó a leer en voz alta el poema que había escrito en el libro mirando fijamente a Derek. Los demás le imitaron sin saber muy bien que esperar.  
Durante un instante no pasó nada , pero de repente el humo que salía del cuenco pareció recolocarse en una única y sinuosa columna muy fina que ascendía introduciéndose por la nariz de Derek con absoluta precisión sobrenatural. Deaton continuó repitiendo el poema.  
Pocos segundos después la sangre con la que Deaton había realizado los dibujos sobre la piel de Derek comienzó a brillar con un suave resplandor, Deaton seguía recitando ahora con voz más firme y alta.  
El cuerpo de Derek parecía vibrar y los signos cada vez brillaban con más fuerza hasta que de repente un brillo cegador y una ola de energía surgieron del cuerpo de Derek golpeándolos a todos y haciéndoles cerrar los ojos y dar un paso hacia atrás.  
Cuando volvieron a abrirlos Deaton cerró el libro y se acerco a la cabecera de la cama para inspeccionar a Derek .Stiles, Scott y Lydia también lo hicieron colocándose a ambos lados. Seguía dormido.  
Al principio pensaron que no había funcionado pero al fijarse un poco más notaron que comenzaba a abrir los ojos con dificultad  
\- ¿Derek me oyes? – Deaton comenzó a darle suaves palmaditas en la cara para ayudarle a despertar y de repente, el lo que dura un parpadeo, Derek levanto un brazo y le sujeto la mano por la muñeca impidiéndole continuar mientras abría los ojos por completo y miraba a su alrededor.  
Stiles dio un suspiro de alivio y noto como se destensaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo pero cuando Derek comenzó a incorporarse y sus miradas se cruzaron todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día volvió a su mente y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la pared fuera su vista.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto Scott  
-Bien, raro pero bien ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- La versión reducida es que hubo una complicación con el hechizo, luego te contaremos la versión detallada  
-¿Necesitas alguna cosa?  
\- Tengo mucha hambre y sed  
Lydia salió de la habitación y regreso con un gran vaso de agua que Derek término de un trago.  
\- Pediré algo de comer, a todos nos vendrá bien  
Abandonó la habitación mientras consultaba el teléfono móvil en busca de un restaurante con servicio a domicilio.  
Derek se incorporó posando los pies en el suelo, de espaldas a Stiles y Deaton comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado, que en un par de días debería poder transformarse como antes y le habló de los cambios que experimentaría mientras este, con los ojos muy abiertos, le prestaba toda su atención. Cuando llego a la parte de la historia en la que Stiles se había quedado cuidándole Derek ni pestañeo y Stiles no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de antipatía, después del mal rato que había pasado no hubiera estado mal un gracias.  
Cuando terminó de explicarle todo comenzó a recoger todos sus materiales con la ayuda de Scott. A los pocos minutos salieron de la habitación, Stiles hizo ademan de seguirles pero una voz le detuvo.  
-Stiles, espera.  
El tono era amable pero no admitía discusión y se quedo clavado en el sitio, de espaldas a Derek y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora “ por favor , que no me diga que se acuerda de algo , por favor ….”  
\- solo quería darte las gracias  
El alivio se apoderó de Stiles y se sintió con fuerzas para girarse y plantarle cara  
-No tiene importancia  
-Puede que para ti no, pero para mí sí.  
Derek le miraba fijamente, irradiando sinceridad y sin un ápice de su habitual “mal carácter” por así decirlo  
-Estabas enfermo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.  
-No me refiero a lo de cuidar de mí cuando estaba inconsciente, aunque también te lo agradezco, te estoy dando las gracias por preocuparte por mi y animarme a hacer todo esto, a mí y a todos.  
-Quería quería que estuvieras bien, solo eso  
Derek comenzó a levantarse y se acerco a él Stiles lucho contra el impulso de salir corriendo cuando noto que le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
-Pues por eso te lo agradezco – dejó caer el brazo y abandono la habitación  
Cuando le perdió de vista tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de volver a moverse para recuperar la compostura y reunirse con el resto en el salón, intento recordar la última vez que Derek le había dado las gracias por algo y no fue capaz de hacerlo , por lo menos no con palabras , pero sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que con el tiempo había aprendido a leer entre líneas y apreciar los gestos de agradecimiento escondidos entre toda esa hostilidad que rodeaba casi siempre el carácter de Derek y se sintió secretamente orgulloso de ser una de las pocas personas que sabia reconocerlos.  
Sacudió la cabeza y se unió a los demás en el salón, ver a Derek de nuevo de pie , charlando con Deaton como si nada hubiera pasado le hizo sentir una alegría que le resulto inesperada por su intensidad, una alergia que duro poco tiempo cuando vio a Scott dirigirse hacia el con el ceño fruncido.  
-Stiles ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunto en voz baja  
-No ¿por qué?  
-Porque incluso desde el otro lado del salón estoy oyendo tu corazón latir a mil por hora y me está volviendo loco.  
Stiles sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cara, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le provocaba esa reacción.  
-Supongo que será por la emoción de que todo haya acabado bien – contesto tocándose el pecho como si ese gesto pudiera hacer que Scott dejara de oír sus latidos- y por cierto ,deberías tomar como norma no hablarle a la gente de sus constantes vitales, resulta algo incomodo .- añadió con la esperanza de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
Surtió efecto, Scott rió y le golpeo el hombro  
-Tú no eres gente, solo eres Stiles -concluyo en tono de burla- anda, vamos, Lydia ha pedido comida china al restaurante de la esquina, estará a punto de llegar.

Cuando llego la comida todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón y comieron rápidamente, casi sin hablar, excepto Deaton que les explicaba a Derek y a Scott lo que había aprendido sobre los estadios del lobo y las consecuencias que traería para Derek así que llegado cierto punto Stiles dejo de prestar atención y se centro en la comida  
Cuando termino sus tallarines y mientras hablaba con Lydia, esta alargo la mano para coger su galleta de la suerte y leyó en voz alta  
\- “Uno de tus sueños se va a cumplir. Serás afortunado/a”… podría ser un poco mas especifico, quiero tantas cosas que podría significar que mañana tendré un deportivo o que me convertiré en la mejor doctora del mundo y curare el cáncer. ¡Stiles coge el tuyo!  
“más vale que sea algún mensaje positivo, porque con el día que estoy teniendo…”pensó para sus adentros mientras cogía su galleta y la rompía.  
-“No dejes que la oportunidad pase, porque puede no volver”  
-Pfff, tan críptico como mi mensaje, estas galletas no me gustan nada.  
Lydia encestó su galleta en la bolsa de los restos.  
\- ¿Que esperabas? ¿El numero de la lotería?- Le increpo Scott desde el otro lado de la mesa rompiendo a reír.  
Lydia le contesto sacándole la lengua y lanzándole una servilleta y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía creerse lo rápido que habían vuelto las cosas a la normalidad. Volvió a leer el mensaje de su galleta. “No dejes que la oportunidad pase, porque puede no volver”. Se giró para mirar a Derek, ¿sería una señal del destino para que indagara en que había significado aquel beso? De todos modos, aunque llegara a la conclusión de que significaba algo ¿qué podía hacer? … nada


End file.
